Sigue su encanto en mí
by NahKuroi
Summary: *Sigue su encanto en mí, su mirada en mí... ella esta en mí* Rukia se fue hace 10 años y él a pesar de hacer todo lo humanamente posible, aún no ha podido olvidarla... - Por ti, pelearía hasta con el mismísimo Rey si fuera necesario- ¡IchiRuki!One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece... si bleach me perteneciera... mi ropa blanca estuviera bien limpia... (?)

**Recomendaciones:** Este shot lo pensé y lo escribí escuchando la canción "Su encanto en mí" de Gianmarco, les recomiendo que lo lean escuchándola, se entenderán mejor las emociones que quise plasmar aquí. ¿Otra recomendación? Tómense su leche y cepillense los dientes D: (?)

**_Disfrutad la lectura_**

(Siempre había deseado poder poner eso... xD!)

* * *

**Sigue su encanto en mí**

by: Nah-Kuroi

* * *

Era imposible sacarla de su mente, ella estaba perenne en sus pensamientos.

Era inverosímil relegar sus memorias… todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

Era absurdo querer siquiera tratar de sacar cada una de esas miradas: las reprobantes, las alarmadas, las tiernas... hasta las lujuriosas.

Era improbable que intentara olvidar cada uno de los momentos que vivió a su lado, porque fueron demasiados… porque cada una de las cosas que vivió con ella, pasando por las batallas, los buenos momentos juntos, los angustiosos, donde la vida corría riesgo y hasta las tontas discusiones; absolutamente todos no hacían amago de querer escabullirse de sus recuerdos.

Pero había momentos mucho más dulces, momentos que ahora, le herían el alma.

Ahora, era mucho más difícil olvidar sus dulces caricias, la dulzura de sus manos, la textura de su piel, su aroma; olvidarse de cuánto la amó… y cuánto la seguía amando.

Porque ella decidió sin más, irse para siempre; y él ya no podía hacer nada más al respecto. Ella había dicho: _"que era lo mejor", "que él estaría bien", "que esa era la vida que le correspondía"._

− Que esa era la vida que me correspondía −.

¿Pero es que acaso no se había dado cuenta que él renunció a su vida de humano desde que se convirtió en shinigami? Él había renunciado a su propia vida y renunciaría a más; a todo por que ella regresara.

Mas, ella ya no regresaría. Porque cuando él fue a buscarla para traerla de vuelta, le dijeron lo necesario para que él renunciara a toda opción de recuperarla.

...

− _Lo siento Ichigo, pero Rukia se va a casar, es todo lo que me han ordenado decirte, ya no te martirices más _−. _Renji le palmeó el hombro y lo miró con el rostro apesadumbrado, era doloroso, pero era lo que le habían ordenado._

− ¿_Rukia se va… a casar? _−_ lo dijo en un susurro, apenas audible, en medio de la nada, y con un profundo dolor en el pecho; era de más que la vaya a buscar, ya no tenía nada que hacer._

_..._

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde eso, diez años en los cuáles pudo sacarla de su mente, diez años donde pudo cerrar la profunda herida dentro de su pecho; pero esa seguía quemándole… como hacía diez años.

Después de pasar los primeros cinco años en medio de una total depresión, volviendo a ser un oscuro y sombrío personaje, tratando que en ese tiempo se calmara un poco el escozor del pecho, intentando apaciguar el sufrimiento; decidió que era momento de sacar adelante su vida... de dejar atrás el pasado; aunque sabía que sonaba mucho más fácil en la teoría que en la práctica.

Y comenzó a salir con chicas, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Y salía con una tras otra, sintiéndose mucho más vacío que en un principio.

****

**_No quiero utilizarte_**

****

****

Y justo ahora había regresado de salir con otra de sus amoríos: Inoue Orihime. Él le había aclarado desde un comienzo que no iba por amor ni nada, era sólo una noche. Porque eso era lo que siempre hacía: ponía una tajante barrera entre sus ocasionales compañías y él: "_no hay sentimientos de por medio", _solía decirles; ellas, gustosamente aceptaban.

**_Para olvidar mis penas _**

****

****

Sabía que la chica había estado enamorada de él durante años, él pensó, tontamente, que podía retribuirle.

****

****

**_No quiero estimularme _**

****

Aún teniendo a una de las mujeres más deseadas de Karakura, con las medidas perfectas, el cuerpo deseado; él no podía olvidar a "_su enana", _porque el placer que lo ocasionaba en esos encuentros el sexo, era inocuo en comparación a las delirantes noches que vivió con la pelinegra.

****

****

**_Sentir amor a medias_**

****

****

Porque a pesar de tener entre sus manos un cuerpo de infarto, pensaba que el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia, sus pequeños dotes, sus frágiles piernas o su diminuta cintura, era lo mejor que había tenido en su vida.

**_Cansarme y ver colmada mi paciencia_**

****

****

Sabía que él goce transitorio lo dejaba más vacío, porque sabía que no debía utilizarlas.

**_Vendar mis ojos y reconocer que no quiero utilizarte_**

**_Para olvidarme de ella_**

****

****

Porque ese juego se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición, porque había ratificado por millonésima vez, que era imposible olvidarla.

**_No quiero conformarme con este juego ingenuo_**

****

****

Cuántas le habían prometido el cielo y la tierra, bajarle las nubes y hasta las estrellas, cuántas habían prometido ganar su corazón.

****

**_Que intenta y que pretende hacerse dueño_**

****

****

Cuántas habían pretendido que él las amaría. Cuántas habían prometido sacarla de su mente.

****

****

**_De algo que no me puedo desprender_**

****

****

Pero era algo quimérico, ella se había llevado su corazón, su cielo, su tierra, porque ella se había quedado con su amor.

****

**_Sigue su encanto en mí_**

**_Su mirada en mí_**

****

Todas y cada una de las cosas a su alrededor le hacían recordar a ella. Porque ella había representado la parte más significativa de su vida.

****

**_Su manera de hablar, su consuelo_**

****

****

¡Por Dios! Cómo extrañaba todas y cada una de las insulsas peleas que sostenían; su mandonería, su típica mirada burlona, sus patadas, sus insultos, sus horrendos dibujos… ¡hasta extrañaba al estúpido conejo!

****

**_Sus ganas y su piel_**

****

Cómo añoraba su mirada expectante, sus susurros cuando hacían el amor… el dulce sabor de sus besos, sus delicadas manos trazando suaves líneas sobre su cuerpo…

****

**_Sigue su encanto en mí_**

**_Su mirada en mí_**

****

****

Ella estaba impregnada en todas y cada una de las partes de su mente y de su cuerpo, aún estaba calada en su alma.

****

**_Si te toco imagino su cuerpo_**

**_Su forma de durar_**

****

****

Kami-sama era consciente de que había hecho todo lo humano posible para olvidarla… ¡Sí que lo había hecho! Había hecho lo que todos recomendaban, o exactamente decían, comenzando por el famoso: "_El tiempo lo cura todo". _Durante 5 años lo intentó… no funcionó.

****

**_No quiero utilizarte_**

**_Para olvidar sus besos_**

****

****

Luego comenzó con otra recomendación: "_Tienes que rehacer tu vida". _Y en el principio, realmente lo intentó.

****

**_No puedo consolarme_**

**_Con un abrazo ajeno_**

****

****

Con las primeras chicas, realmente trató involucrar sentimientos, enamorarlas… enamorarse; tratar de corresponder sus emociones siendo como nunca había sido: les regalaba flores, chocolates, las invitaba a salir, intentaba seriamente involucrarse en las relaciones.

****

**_De aquellos que resuelven por momentos_**

**_Mi forma de extrañarla_**

****

****

Y luego, al ver que no funcionaba, intentó con cosas mayores: ahora jugaba un rato con ellas con el único fin de llevarlas a la cama.

****

****

**_De robarle el alma_**

****

****

Pero como todo lo demás, tampoco funcionó. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que intentaba era inútil.

****

**_¿De qué me sirve engañarte?_**

**_¿Qué seas excusa, momento de angustia? Si ya no distingo_**

**_Si es amor o delirio…_**

****

****

Mierda, era terrible, estaba totalmente sumergido en sus recuerdos… completamente empapado en ella.

****

**_Sigue su encanto en mí_**

**_Su mirada en mí_**

**_Su manera de hablar _**

**_Su consuelo_**

**_Sus ganas y su piel_**

****

****

Y él se había vuelto frágil, frágil por la mujer que se llevó su todo cuando se marchó. Se llevó su corazón, su vida, sus recuerdos y su alma.

**_Sigue su encanto en mí_**

**_Su mirada en mí_**

**_Si te toco imagino su cuerpo_**

**_Su forma de durar…._**

****

Y aunque hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, él ya se había resignado a la idea de que nunca la iba a sacar de su mente ni de su corazón.

**_Sigue su encanto en mí_**

**_Su mirada en mí_**

****

****

El encanto bajo el cual lo tuvo preso no desaparecería ni aunque pasasen diez o diez mil años; ella, simplemente, estaba en él.

****

****

**_Ella está en mí_**

****

Tendido sobre su cama, tal cual estuvo el día que la conoció, todas las noches esperaba que ella regrese y lo despierte de su horrible pesadilla; sin embargo, nunca llegaba. Y él, como todas las noches de esos últimos años, dormía con unas cuantas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.

-.-

--..--

---...---

− ¡_Rukia!... ¡Rukia! ¡Maldición Rukia! ¿Por qué?... − luchaba inconteniblemente porque sus lágrimas no le ganaran la batalla. Ella no le miraba, simplemente, desaparecía entre la nada _−_No… no me dejes _−.

− Ichigo… despierta, venga Ichigo… − trató de despertarlo moviéndolo suavemente.

− Ruk… no te… − repetía entre sueños el pelinaranjo, moviéndose, tratando de despertar de su pesadilla.

− Ichigo… Ichigo − repetía con insistencia − Bueno Ichigo, tú te lo buscaste − dijo la pelinegra, para inmediatamente proceder a darle un certero golpe en la cabeza.

− ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! − se despertó sobresaltado − ¿Quién demo…? − estaba dispuesto a golpear a la persona quien había osado despertarlo de su dulce pesadilla, cuando vio a la causante de tanto barullo −... ¿Ru-Rukia? − preguntó completamente atónito.

− Ni recién despierto puedes dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas − señaló sarcásticamente, girando su cabeza y sonriendo de lado.

− P-Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? − le dijo, pasando por alto su comentario, aún muy confundido − Pensé que no regresarías…

− ¿Sabes? Yo pensaba lo mismo − se alejó un poco de la cama del chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia el armario − Pero… ya no puedo seguir más con esto.

Ichigo la miraba expectante, no entendía lo que quería decir, pero observarla detenidamente después de tanto tiempo, le hacían avivar sus esperanzas, esas esperanzas, que clamaban que ella regrese a sus brazos.

− Lo de la boda, fue todo un engaño − vio como Ichigo intentaba decir algo, o mejor dicho, proferir algunos insultos, pero lo interrumpió rápidamente − Antes de que digas algo, déjame terminar, créeme, esto ha sido mucho más duro para ti que para mí.

No podía creer lo que le decía, ¿Qué había sido más duro para ella que para él? ¿Acaso no sabe cuánto ha sido la profundidad de su dolor?

− Cuando te dije que iba a ser lo mejor, realmente creí que sería así − prosiguió − yo no quería robar tu vida… yo no quería condenarte a que vivieras atado a mí… no me creía capaz de hacerte feliz. Yo sabía, que si nosotros seguíamos con nuestra relación, tarde o temprano el clan Kuchiki se interpondría y… − no pudo continuar, porque los gritos de Ichigo se lo impidieron.

− ¿Para eso has venido Rukia? − se levantó de la cama, ofuscado − ¿No crees que ya me has causado suficiente dolor? ¿Para qué has venido después de diez años? – le espetó − ¿para decirme los porqués de tu partida?... Rukia… esto aún duele… ¿sabes? − agachó la cabeza, completamente abatido − Aún… aún te sigo amando… y tu presencia aquí no hace más que profundizarme este agujero… − se sujeto el pecho − será mejor que te vayas Rukia − se dio vuelta, dándole completamente la espalda − es mejor así… mejor para los dos.

− Por esa misma razón Ichigo, es por la cual he regresado − se dirigió lentamente hacía él, y tomándole del hombro, le obligó a que la mirara − Me he dado cuenta, que fue una estupidez lo que hice. Te he estado observando durante estos diez años… y he visto cuánto has sufrido… y yo… me dolió demasiado dejarte con esa tonta excusa, pero era lo único que se me había ocurrido… Vi cómo intentabas olvidarme… desde esas noches de completa soledad… tus pesadillas… hasta cuando comenzaste a salir con esas chicas… vi todo eso dolor impregnado en tu mirada… − le tomó el rostro y siguió − Por eso estoy aquí Ichigo… ya no me importa ni lo que diga la Sociedad de Almas, ni el clan Kuchiki… ni mi nii-sama… he venido siguiendo mi corazón… pero si tú, ya no eres capaz de corresponder mis sentimientos… lo entenderé… soy consciente de todo el daño que te he hecho y… ¡Au!

Ichigo le había dado un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

− Enana tonta − envolvió el rostro de la morena con sus dos manos − si eso era lo que pasaba… sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidieras…

− Estúpido descerebrado… − le dio un pequeño golpe en el rostro − entonces… ¿estás listo para una nueva batalla con la Soul Society?

− Por ti… pelearía con el mismo Rey si fuera necesario… porque yo… − no pudo continuar porque la pequeña shinigami le había dado un puñete en el estómago − ¡Mierda Rukia! ¿Estás predestinada a arruinar los buenos momentos no? − le dijo entre divertido y melancólico.

− No digo cosas bochornosas… ya hemos derramado demasiada miel hoy día… − le sonrió y se dio media vuelta − Bueno, me voy a dormir − le dijo dirigiéndose al armario − Hasta mañana Ichigo…

− Un momento señorita… como que hemos estado bastante tiempo separados… ¿No quieres quedarte un ratito más?... mira que mi "amiguito" te ha extrañado…

− Lo siento Ichigo… pero tendré al "amiguito" a dieta… creo que se ha divertido bastante con esas chicas − lo miró furibunda − así que será mejor que te quedes dormido tranquilito sin hacer nada… mira que puede perder la cabeza… − le dijo entrando finalmente al armario y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

− ¿Qué? ¡¡Oii Rukia!! ¡¿No que habías visto el dolor impregnado en mi mirada y todo?! ¡No me dejes así! ¡Oii, enana! − siguió gritando, aún a sabiendas de que ella no le daría "el gusto" esa noche. Pero estaba feliz, ella había regresado... y eso era lo único que podía pedir. Para lo demás, tendría que esperar que se le pasé un poco el coraje. Por lo pronto, ella ya no se iría.

Y Rukia silenciosamente reía, como no lo hacía en años, escuchando los gritos del pelinaranja. Sabía que les quedaban muchas noches juntos, porque ellos lucharían por mantenerse juntos, y ella, jamás volvería a cometer la estupidez que lo alejó de él.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**No pensé dejarlo con final abierto... pero ahí está... xD! **

**Este ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos (según yo)... pero como que mi opinión aquí mucho no cuenta...¡ en fin! feliz de haberlo terminado en dos días... a pesar de ser un trabajo de 8 páginas word! ¿Qué tal la rola? muy inspiradora u.U... grande pela'o! (los que lo hayan visto lo entenderán... xD!) escúchenla! amo esa canción....**

**¿Qué les pareció el final? Se me ocurrió a último momento... primero pensé en hacer uno mucho más cursi y todo... pero sabiendo cómo es este par... creo que así quedó bien... :)**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Sigo escribiendo o mejor me sigo preparando para la universidad? ¿Muy OOC? Cualquier crítica constructiva, destructiva, tomate, sandía, papa, buenos deseos, postal de feliz navidad (?), o algún tipo de trago (el que sea!!!) ... que todo sea por review... los esperaré ansiosa! (see, eso no sonó muy bien que digamos... xD!)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**[Nao]**

**Pd: Siento lo del terremoto en Chile... Sé que hay muchos chilenos en esta comunidad y con ellos expresar mi más sincera confraternidad**

**Pd. 2: cada día tengo nuevos nicknames... **

**Pd. 3: ¿quieren conti? Lo veo muy improbable... pero de acuerdo a los reviews... ¡todo es posible!**


End file.
